making_the_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
Selina
Confessionals Total: x Season 11: 0 Season 12: 4 Season 12 (12.5) * office They can cut anyone during training camp. This is the big leagues. This is a big deal. * office It was a little scary, but I was just so excited to get to talk to them. It’s definitely nice to know where you stand. It’s nice to know their honest feedback, and just here where they want you to be. (12.7) * office Not my first time in the office, so it can be a little intimidating. * office I feel a little relieved just to get their honest feedback. So, it’s incredible to hear what they’re thinking about me and just know that there’s something that I need to work on, and I’m so ready to do it and bring it to them. Commentary Season 12 (12.5) * “Selina looks heavy.” – K, “Yeah, doesn’t she?” – J (12.7) * “Oh, my god! How much weight has Selina gained?” – Kitty Carter * I think last night was a rough night for you. You didn’t look like a DCC to me, at all. And not that you’re fat by any means. But you do look thick. – Kitty Carter * You know, she’s a great girl. I just don’t think she looks good on the team. I think she large. Not fat, but thick. She’d be my first choice to cut tonight. I hold myself to the same standard. Yeah, I’m overweight; I’m working on it. But I don’t have to wear the uniform. – Kitty Carter * office I think she wasn’t expecting that harsh conversation we had. – K * of episode confessional I’m prepared to make an uncomfortable decision with Selina if we need to. – K (12.10) * “Selina came up early.” – K (12.11) * “You’re not on the yard line, Selina.” – J Office Visits Season 12 (12.5) * episode, 2nd of 3 K says she has potential to be a stronger performer this year than last year, and she should be, and that’s expected. Tonight, she looked a smidge heavier than in the past. And they just want to make sure that she doesn’t fluctuate with her weight this year. Last year she fluctuated nine pounds throughout the year, and they don’t want that for her this year. That is also Selina’s goal, especially now that she does have more time, and she does workout during the year. K says to let this be a motivator and an opportunity, because the situation at the Star is new for them, too. There is a trainer downstairs, and they understand what the uniform requires. Especially before she gets busy with teaching kindergarten. (12.7) * of episode, 1st of 2 K says they’ve talked to her once and discussed their concerns. Tonight, Kitty said she looked heavy. Says she and Judy helped Selina get there, but still hearing the same comments they were hearing in the judging room, which is ‘she just doesn’t look like she’s bringing her A-game. K thinks she needs to be stronger, because she is being outperformed by some rookie candidates. Selina says if they give her the opportunity, she wants to show them progress on her looks and dancing, because everyone in that room is incredible, and she’s never thought she’s at a higher level and above it. She’s always here to work and always here to push herself and knows that she can be pushed. K says if this is the push she needs, then here it is. The next time would be a more serious conversation. She needs to get fierce. leaves K says it’s uncomfortable, but it is what it is. She knows she’s on the chopping block. End of Journey Season 10 (10.x) * Cut from training camp during first office visit Season 13 (13.3) * Not invited back to training camp for a third season Other Season 11 (11.1) * Her invite to finals is shown (11.8) * Locker room photo briefly highlighted Misc. * Unusually, Selina's season with the least airtime is the one where she first makes the team. Category:DCC Category:Veteran Cut Category:TCC Category:2 years Category:S11 Rookie Category:Returnee Category:Successful Returnee